Rock Tunnel
If you were looking for the Mystery Dungeons whose Japanese names are Rock Tunnel, see Rock Path (Red and Blue Rescue Team) and Rock Path (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) ---- |4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16|17|18|19=Day|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |image_size=256 |type=cave |mapdesc=A naturally formed underground tunnel. Because it has not been developed, it is inky dark inside. A light is needed to get through. A dark tunnel that begins in Lavender Town and comes out in Cerulean City. |location_name=Rock Tunnel |japanese_name=イワヤマトンネル |translated_name=Rock Mountain Tunnel |location= |region=Kanto |generation= , , , |map=Kanto Rock Tunnel Map.png }} The Rock Tunnel (Japanese: イワヤマトンネル Rock Mountain Tunnel) is a naturally formed underground tunnel. Since it has not been developed, it is pitch black inside. A light of some sort is needed for travelers to find their way, so it is recommended that Pokémon Trainers bring along a that can use outside of battle. Rock Tunnel is the only alternative route to Lavender Town, as the two other routes have been rendered inaccessible by a slumbering and the Saffron City gatekeepers. The cave has two separate floors, both of which are roughly the same size. There are many Trainers within the cave, there for the fun of exploring, training, or are simply lost in the darkness. leads from Cerulean City to Rock Tunnel. At the northern entrance of the cave is a convenient Pokémon Center. The roof of the Kanto Power Plant can also be seen from here (excluding Generation III). The southern entrance exits onto the remainder of Route 10, leading to Lavender Town. In FireRed and LeafGreen, there is a Move Tutor who will teach the move to a Pokémon. Items Ashton|FR=yes|LG=yes}} Lucas|FR=yes|LG=yes}} Ariana|FR=yes|LG=yes|display= }} |G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Dudley, accessible from the ladder northwest of the center of 1F|FR=yes|LG=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} ) (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} )|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Rock Smash |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation I 1F B1F Generation II 1F B1F Generation III 1F B1F Generation IV 1F B1F Trainers Generation I Generation III Layout In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Rock Tunnel appears on the Red and Blue tables; catchable include , , , , , , and . Preview File:HGSS Rock Tunnel-Morning.png|Morning (Kangaskhan) File:HGSS Rock Tunnel-Day.png|Day/Evening (Marowak) File:HGSS Rock Tunnel-Night.png|Night (Onix) File:FL Rock Tunnel.png|FRLG In the anime ]] In Pokémon Origins Rock Tunnel was briefly shown in the beginning of File 2: Cubone, when exited it on his way to Lavender Town. Trivia * One of the s in the tunnel makes a reference to the song by , saying "Hit me with your best shot!" prior to battle, and "Fired away!" after being defeated. * One of the s in the tunnel makes a reference to , saying "Pokémon Fight! Ready, Go!" prior to battle. Official Gundam Fights in the series began with both participants declaring "Gundam Fight! Ready, Go!" * Rock Tunnel is the only one of Kanto's caves to appear in each of the first four generations with the same background music. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=岩山隧道 |fr=Grotte |de=Felstunnel |it=Tunnel Roccioso |ko=돌산 터널 |es=Túnel Roca}} Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Caves de:Felstunnel es:Túnel Roca fr:Grotte (Kanto) it:Tunnel Roccioso ja:イワヤマトンネル zh:岩山隧道